Mi primera aventura mágica
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Cuando una pequeña se topa con un ser mágico, su vida cambia para siempre. Descubre la existencia de una poderosa e increible magia y depende de ella y solamente de ella lograr que esas misticas fuerzas regresen a su lugar. Lean y descubran la aventura de esta pequeña heroina. Feliz Dia de la Amistad queridos lectores.


**POV… **

Querido diario… Es la primera hoja en la que te escribo, por lo cual creo prudente presentarme… Yo me llamo Nadeshko Cerezo Li Kinomoto, tengo diez años y voy en la Escuela Primaria de Tomoeda, mi papá se llama Shaoran Li, es un maestro de las artes marciales y un gran arqueólogo como también profesor de universidad igual que mi abuelo Fujitaka y mi mamá se llama Sakura Kinomoto que con ayuda de mi tía Tomoyo es una gran diseñadora de interiores y tiene su propia peluquería donde también trabaja mi tío Yukito. Mi tío Touya me dice que tengo el cabello de papá, pero quité los ojos, las mismas facciones y expresiones de mi mamá. Hoy fue un día bastante animado, aunque peligrosa y estoy segura que mamá y papá me darán un buen sermón si se enteran, también fue emocionante y divertida. Nunca había visto algo igual, es decir, la magia realmente existe y lo descubrí de una manera bastante particular, déjame que te cuente…

**FLASH BACK NADESHKO CEREZO**

Estaba jugando dentro de la casa con mi bastón nuevo, de hecho el bastón le pertenecía a mamá, me comentó que ella lo usaba en la época de primaria cuando era porrista, justo cuando estábamos limpiando la casa juntas la encontramos en una caja de cartón vieja que hallamos en el sótano, pero eso no es nada, lo realmente extraño todavía no empieza. Lo que si estaba recorriendo la casa con el bastón, acababa de llegar a casa de la escuela y todos habían salido, papá a un viaje, mamá en su trabajo y regresaría recién a la tardecita noche, me tocaba hoy limpieza y al terminar no tuve mejor idea que jugar con el ex bastón de mi mamita, sentía una sensación extraña como si alguien más estuviera aquí conmigo pero decidí no darle importancia, yo seguía con el bastón ya sabes jugando a darle vueltas (*) mamá me enseñó un poco de ello y le tome la costumbre de recorrer la casa practicando ese juego… Ahora bien, cuando estaba por cruzar frente a la puerta de la habitación de papá y mamá… presta atención… mi vista estaba apuntando al bastón que la elevé por encima de mi cabeza, cuando de reojo puedo asegurarte que vi a dos gatitos entrar en la habitación de mamá y papá… te imaginarás mi extrañeza, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención y me da vergüenza decirlo pero el bastón golpeó mi cabeza con una de sus puntas al caer… no te imaginas cómo me dolió ahu, ahu…

Al recuperarme del dolor en mi cabecita, quise ir a averiguar qué hacían dos gatos en mi casa, es decir, estaba sola en casa y por recomendación de mamá siempre estoy encerrada por miedo a que entre algún ladrón o un fantasma… ya sé Diario… los fantasmas no salen a plena luz del día, pero quizás alguno si pueda… ¿no crees? el punto es que por más que trataba de adivinar por donde pudieron haber entrado no lograba encontrar un lugar que estuviera abierto. Hace frío afuera, estamos en pleno invierno, quizás es la razón por la cual esos dos gatitos entraron en la casa… ¿Pero por dónde? Al abrir con sigilo la puerta de mamá y papá me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

**Saludos, gracias por la bendita paciencia que me tuvieron todo este tiempo, como ya había mencionado en mi biografía he estado de exámenes finales y recién ahora estoy libre de las mismas… Ahora bien mi pretensión es actualizar todas mis historias, para lo cual pondré manos a la obra, quiero aclarar que en la realización de los nuevos capítulos tardaré un poco más de tiempo, por lo que que les ruego me esperen un poco más si? para no dejarles en la espera solamente, les acerco este one shot que escribí en el día siguiente de uno de mis exámenes… aunque dejaré que la pequeña Nadeshko Cerezo les narre la historia entera; ella misma lo dijo, es la hija de Sakura y Shaoran y al igual que su madre es algo distraída… pero por supuesto es uno de los encantos de su mamá**

**Observación: El anime Sakura Card Captor es total propiedad de las CLAMP, eso comprende que cualquier personaje, una u otra situación, mención o lugar que sea reconocida de la citada serie es producto de la invención de ellas. Por otro lado declaró como mi posesión esta historia, los personajes ajenos al anime en cuestión y cualquier situación de misma naturaleza; este fic solo cumple el rol de entretenimiento de un fan para otros fans. Muchas Gracias.**

Bueno, los gatitos… no eran gatitos, tenían pelaje azulado, orejas largas y enormes ojos, fue un susto demasiado grande y se notaba que los dos estaban bastante enojados uno con el otro… estaba a punto de gritar cuando de súbito las dos criaturas extrañas con tan solo mirar los cristales de la ventana abrieron la misma para aventurarse en las calles; en ese momento, de uno de los cajones de mamá salió un muñeco extraño, agitando los bracitos y piernitas en pleno aire ya que tenía alas… igual grité de la impresión…

_ Ay… no grites niña - Me dijo el muñeco de color amarillo. No pude evitar mi curiosidad, tendría que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, así que sin previo aviso lo agarre de todas partes agitándolo y observándolo de arriba a abajo (*2) y preguntándome en voz alta… ¿Dé donde sale la voz? ¿Dónde están las baterías?

_ ¡No soy un juguete! - Se quejó lo que para mi ya era todo un muñeco de juguete - Ay… - Dijo, poniendo uno de sus bracitos en su frente - … Eres igual a tu madre… - Me comentó, lo cual fue un punto trascendente.

_ ¿Conoces a mi mamá? - Le pregunté y me regaló una mirada como si me pregunta fuera obvia…

_Más de lo que te imaginas - Me respondió, mientras que bajaba en la cama de la habitación, cruzando bracitos y piernitas para quedarse pensativo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana y me senté frente a él en el piso, observándolo detenidamente… no me había quedado muy claro, me miró algo extrañado y me preguntó - Qué te pasa? - Arqueando una ceja.

_ ¿Eres un muñeco? - Volví a consultar y suspirando el muñeco se elevó nuevamente para empezar a darme golpecitos en la cabeza, algo ya me decía que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo… ¿Por qué mamá nunca me comentó nada de este particular personaje?

_ Ay, no otra vez Nadeshko Cerezo… De tal palo tal astilla - Dijo lamentándose, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada por tal escena, pero hasta sabía mi nombre, esto es impresionante.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté, la verdad que soy bastante curiosa y me gusta investigar, eso es un gusto que heredé de mi papá.

_Haces muchas preguntas Nadeshko… - Me sonrió el muñeco para que a continuación por lo visto gozara en presentarse - … Yo soy Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas Sakura… pero cariñosamente se me dice Kero - Dijo, lo último de manera acelerada.

_ ¿Cartas Sakura? ¿Kerberos? - Repetí, con total confusión, el guardián me miraba con una sonrisa pícara… - ¿Y dónde están esas cartas? - Dije, para que… Kero… adoptara un brillo en todo su cuerpo y del mismo cajón del cual salió, también lo hiciera un libro completamente rosa en cuya portada se notaba la figura de un tigre alado con el símbolo del sol…

_Como verás… - Continuó, al mismo tiempo que sus alas se agrandaban, se extendían hasta cubrirlo por completo, sobre una especie de sello circular con una estrella en el centro, el sol y la luna en sus costados, todo con un fuerte brillo que iluminó toda la habitación, sin mencionar que me hizo sentir la misma sensación extraña del principio… Luego de algunos segundos las alas se abrieron y mi susto fue enorme al ver que un tigre se encontraba en el interior…

_¡Aaaaahhh… un tigre! - Grité, de repente este tigre me tapó la boca con una de sus patas, quedando parado en sus patas traseras, tengo que decir que me parecía muy chistoso; lo más extraño aún era que el tigre hablaba….

_¡Rayos Nadeshko! Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que pensaba… Ella también tardó en acostumbrarse a esto - Dijo el tigre con una mirada desesperada.

_Hmmm? - Fue todo lo que pude decir con su pata tapando mi boca. El tigre suspiró.

_Yo soy Kerberos, esta es mi verdadera forma… No tienes por qué gritar de esa manera - Me explicó Kerberos… Quitando su pata de mis labios paulatinamente hasta asegurarse que no volvería ni seguiría gritando; me quedé en silencio por un momento…

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Primero esos gatos extraños gatos, luego tu con tu forma de muñeco y luego tu forma de tigre, las cartas Sakura y… - Me predisponía a continuar cuando vi que el tigre… eh Kerberos… me fulminaba con una mirada…

_Ay, esa es la odiosa actitud de tu papá cuando era niño… Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no soy un jugue… - Genial, ahora resulta que Kero… o Kerberos le conoce también a papá y desde que era niño… El tigre me sermoneaba hasta que guardó silencio interrumpiéndose, cuando empezamos a escuchar que un teléfono sonaba, venía del mismo cajón de siempre… ¿Qué tanto guarda mamá en ese cajón? Yo ya me dirigía hacia el mismo para tratar de responder el teléfono y Kerberos me detuvo.

_Yo contestó - Dijo apresuradamente el guardián que metiendo la pata en el cajón de alguna manera sujetando el móvil y apretándolo a su oreja inició una conversación.

**CONVERSACION KERBEROS/...**

_ ¿Hola? - Dijo Kerberos con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo.

_ Kero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal todo por allí? - Dijo la persona en la otra línea.

_Si… si… por qué no debería estarlo… - Contestó el guardián quien ya tenía una gorda gota de sudor en su frente ante mi observación curiosa y extrañada.

_Pues… es que sentí una presencia extraña, en realidad sentí tres más la tuya… - Dijo la voz, cuyo comentario hizo que la mirada del tigre alado adoptara una pizca de seriedad, aunque luego de unos segundos supo quien sería dos de las tres - … ¿Kero?… - Dijo la voz, demandando alguna respuesta de parte de quien cuyo símbolo es el astro rey, pues el mismo se había quedado en silencio…

_Si… eeh… si… discúlpame es que estaba dando un bocado de un budín - Se excusó el tigre que por el susto, soltó brevemente el teléfono practicando algunos malabares con el tratando de evitar que caiga al suelo y al lograrlo lo reincorporó al apriete en su oreja.

_Está bien… ¿Y Nadeshko… está bien? - Dijo la voz mostrando especial interés hacia mi que tenía bien parada la oreja.

_Eeh… ella… ella está bien… no tienes por qué preocuparte… todo está en orden - Dijo Kerberos quien de a poco se quedaría sin palabras con síntomas de tranquilidad, la conversación le hizo recordar el problema en cuestión.

_Está bien… eso me pone más tranquila… Nos vemos en la tarde… Adiós - Se despidió la persona y cortando. Kerberos hecho un largo suspiro, en realidad no entendía por qué tanto misterio.

_Tan distraída como siempre… no notó que mi voz pertenece a mi verdadera identidad… incluso habiendo sentido mi magia en mi transformación - Susurró para él mismo.

_ Quién rayos era… - Pregunté con las brazos cruzados, sentía que existía un asunto muy profundo que tenía que conocer…

_Era tu mamá… - Me respondió, lo cual me sorprendió… por qué tanta incertidumbre?…

**FIN CONVERSACION KERBEROS/SAKURA.**

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Ella me pudo haber explicado todo esto? - Le reproché.

_Mira… Nadeshko… la situación es mucho más complicada de lo que piensas - Dijo el guardián, tu mamá y papá fueron partícipes de una gran aventura en su niñez y gran parte de su adolescencia… verás, tu madre tenía más o menos tu edad cuando una mañana al llegar de la escuela… - Me empezó a explicar Kero, una serie de acontecimientos que se dieron lugar en la vida de mi mamá y mi papá, supe de paso un poco más del día en que se conocieron, como los veo tan acaramelados siempre jamás me imaginaría que alguna vez fueron rivales, el secreto de tío Yukito y cómo es que ambos se enamoraron… si tan solo escucharan la historia como yo la escuche… les puedo asegurar que es la mejor historia de amor… pero aún no entiendo cuál es la situación tan urgente…

_Y… todo muy lindo… supe un poco más del pasado de mis padres… pero… - Dije pensativa… - Cuál es la complejidad del asunto… - Le buscaba sentido a la preocupación de Kero.

_Verás Nadeshko… Se supone era tu madre quien tenía que decirte esto pero… dadas las circunstancias y como necesito tu ayuda te lo diré de una vez… pero antes… - Anunciaba el guardián quien era experto en alterar mi paciencia - … pero antes… no quiero que grites y armes un alboroto por lo que te voy a decir… - Me advirtió.

_Solo dímelo… - Insistí, mamá es una mujer muy paciente de verás.

_De acuerdo… rayos no sé cómo empezar… - Se quejó mirando al techo como si allí se hallaran las palabras… - Bueno… mira tus padres se aman mucho… y cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman… demonios… - Se quejó, que diablos quiere decirme el amigo de infancia de mamá - … Tendrás un hermanito… está bien… por eso Sakura debió decirte todo… ella hubiera sabido cómo decírtelo… - No se imaginan mi emoción al oírlo… tanta que olvide la advertencia del tigre que se vio obligado a tapar nuevamente mi boca…

_¡Ya ves por qué no te quería decir nada! Definitivamente eres hija de Sakura… - Dijo Kerberos que una vez confirmando que recobré la tranquilidad, volvió a encerrarse en sus alas para que su forma de muñeco volviera a aparecer…

_Está bien… discúlpame…. pero qué tiene que ver el bebé de mi mamá con esos dos gatos que vi al principio… bueno parecían gatos… - Dije, era un punto que todavía no se había aclarado.

_Bueno… en la época que tu madre se hallaba cambiando las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura… cometió un error con una de ellas, que en consecuencia salió de su control, era la carta Carrera… esa misma noche ella debió salir a recuperarla, corrió un gran riesgo y si no fuera por tu padre quizás no hubiera salido viva… aunque finalmente pudo recuperar la confianza y tranquilidad de esa carta… Sin embargo, por otra parte la carta del Espejo, cuya habilidad es adoptar la imagen de cualquier ser vivo…trato de… - Me decía Kero con tal seriedad, entre otros detalles me describió como se supone se vería la carta de la Carrera y me llevó a concluir que era la verdadera identidad de la carta que alguna vez salió del control de la magia de mi mamá lo que vi pasearse por los pasillos pero…

_Entiendo, quieres decir que la carta Carrera de nuevo salió del control del sello de la Estrella de mi mamá… ¿Verdad? - Expresó, teniendo una confirmación del guardián con un movimiento de su cabecita - … Entonces la otra criatura que lo acompañaba es muy probable haya sido la Carta del Espejo… - Agregué.

_Si… es probable que Espejo haya querido persuadir a Carrera de quedarse y tranquilizarse adoptando su imagen en semejanza pero no lo logró… Estoy seguro que esas fueron dos de las presencias que me comentó tu mamá - Me dijo, lo cual también me llevó a confesar lo siguiente.

_A decir verdad, yo también sentía una sensación extraña… cómo que me advertía que algo estaba a punto de pasar… - Dije, Kero me dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa aunque con el ceño fruncido.

_En qué momento sentiste eso… - Me preguntó demostrando mucha interesa.

_Segundos antes de cruzarme con Carrera y Espejo… - Contesté con cierta indecisión y dubitativa, manteniendo aún mis brazos cruzados.

_Vaya… por qué no se me había ocurrido antes… es muy probable… es decir, … suena bastante lógico que tú también tengas poderes mágicos… siendo que tu padre y tu mamá también los tienen… entonces tu puedes ayudarme… - Me dijo, tenía razón, sonaba bastante lógico que yo también posea algo de magia… pero cómo podría ayudar a Kero…

_ Mamá no puede… ¿verdad? - Hice una pregunta estúpida, quizás algo inocente e incrédula - … ¿Por qué justo ahora despertaría mis habilidades mágicas? - Continué, debo admitir que me invadió un poco de temor por la posibilidad de aventurarme tal cual como mi mamá y mi papá lo hicieron alguna vez…

_Por su condición no creo que pueda… Ahora mismo tu papá está de viaje por una de sus investigaciones… Tu tía Tomoyo ayuda a tu mamá en una especie de festejo por la venida del bebé… por lo que ahora somos solos tu y yo… Y con respecto a tu pregunta… Tu mamá tenía tu misma edad cuando se convirtió en card captor, creo que ese asunto del despertar de tu magia venga por ese lado… - Se interrumpió para sonreír.

_ ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunté notando a Kero algo sentimental… Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, ni siquiera no había preparado el almuerzo y a decir verdad no tenía hambre…

_Es que… me recuerdas mucho a tu madre aquella noche… Esa misma cuando esparció las cartas por una distracción y tan pronto salir ya a sellar la primera carta Clow… Tenía también diez años igual que tú, ahora ya es una mujer adulta… - Dijo y simulo fregarse su ojo derecho quizás para ocultar alguna lagrima traviesa… - … Creo que tu madre también se sorprenderá al saber que tienes magia, ella evitaba que nos cruzáramos para protegerte y no tener que exponerte a cualquier peligro con la magia… pero ahora el panorama cambió por completo… - Me observó nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa pero siempre con ceño fruncido y los bracitos cruzados, pero había un punto importante.

_Está bien… si mamá lo hizo yo también puedo al igual que papá… - Dije en voz alta, tratando de auto motivarme pero… - … ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con Carrera? … - Pregunté; dicho esto Kero voló nuevamente al cajón de mamá, del cual sacó una especie de gargantilla… es decir, era una llave en forma de Estrella…. - ¿Qué es eso? - Consulté, admirando la forma de aquella llave, parecía nueva, era brillante y muy hermosa.

_Este es el báculo mágico de tu madre… - Respondió Kero con una sonrisa.

_ ¿No es muy pequeño para un báculo mágico? - Opiné observando con detenimiento.

_ Está en su forma pasiva… no creo que a Sakura le molesté que su hija la tome prestada por una noche… ¿no crees? - Dijo de manera pícara alejándose un poco de mi persona para cerrar los ojos y pareciera tomara concentración.

_ ¿Prestada? - Repetí, no sabiendo aún lo estaba por suceder.

_Llave del sellos… que guardas el poder de las estrellas… - Empezó a decir Kero, para que segundos después me asustara el sello mágico de mi madre que apareció en el suelo con un tremendo brillo y sin mencionar que toda la habitación se hundió en penumbras - Muestra tu verdaderos poderes ante nosotros… - Continuó, mientras que un resplandor envolvió a la llave mágica de mi mamá - Y bríndaselos a esta niña… qué esta dispuesta a cumplir con la misión… Es la descendiente de tu dueña… Nadeshko… - Agregó, como presentándome al objeto mágico que flotaba entre el guardián y yo, al mismo tiempo que el fulgor del sello a mis pies… y la llave que parecía creció en largor se hacía más envolvente y ya nublaba un poco la vista… Kero gritó con fuerza… - ¡Libérate! - En ese momento apareció ante mi el Báculo Mágico de la Estrella, el mismo que fue compañero de aventuras de mi mamá y papá… - Nadeshko… agarra el báculo… - Me dijo Kero, mientras que ya intentaba caminar hacia el objeto, que siempre brillaba y parecía tener fuerza propia porque me era dificultoso adelantar los pies… hasta que lo logré y el báculo pareciera se acostumbró a mi, sentí la misma sensación de un principio pero esta vez era algo placentero, era una dicha para mi tener en mis manos ese báculo, realmente sentí la fuerza y energía de mi mamá correr por el mango del objeto mágico.

_No sé ahora si llamarte… Nadeshko Card Captor… - Bromeó Kero flotando ubicándose a mi altura…

_ Mi mamá pasó por esto… ¿verdad?… ¿Qué fue lo hizo en mi mismo lugar? - Consulté y Kero solo soltó una sonrisa.

_Tu madre soló protestaba y decía que no podía ser una card captor, pero con el tiempo solo terminó tomando cariño a las cartas… - Dijo Kero, era exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando… mi mamá y yo nos parecemos más de lo que pensaba.

Llegó la noche y mamá había llegado, por recomendación de Kero y para no preocuparla, omitimos comentarle que nos habíamos conocido, que ya estaba en conocimiento de su historia como card captor y que accedí al conjuro para invocar a su Báculo de la Estrella al igual que a su sello mágico, eso sin mencionar el escaparate de Carrera y Espejo que seguramente andaba tras ella por toda Tomoeda… Tenía hambre no había almorzado, la tarde había sido una de descubrimientos y sorpresas, además que debía hacerme la tonta y que no sabía la existencia de la próxima venida de un hermanito. A eso de las nueve de la noche cenamos ella y yo juntas, amo cenar con mamá pues compartimos muchos gustos en común, como los deportes y ambas odiamos las matemáticas, en fin; papá sin embargo es un encanto, siempre me quiere hacer cosquillas y después de la cena solemos hacer un paseo todos juntos para digerir, durante el cual también solemos charlar sobre múltiples temas, pero hoy a causa de qué el no se encontraba en casa optamos solamente en quedarnos a ver una película… mamá comió tres platos de la cena, luego se le ocurrió acompañarme en la sala con un tazón de dulce de leche con banana… nunca había visto a mamá comer de esa manera, eso sin mencionar que más tarde quiso comer budín…

Ya eran las diez de la noche, Kero me dijo que era prudente esperar que mamá se durmiera, rezar para que ni Carrera ni Espejo hagan sentir su presencia para que ella no volviera a despertar por su habilidad de sentirlas y de esa manera salir para tratar de sellar nuevamente a la carta. Salimos por la ventana, hacía mucho frío, tenía un pantalón cordery mi piyama una campera esquimal con gorra, mi bufanda, guantes y la llave de la estrella colgando de mi cuello… Kero me mostró en el sótano una caja de cartón en cuyo interior se hallaba guardado un par de patines con rojo y amarillo, diciéndome que era pertenencia de mi mamá… era increíble todo lo que conocía el muñec… Kero de ella…

Era la primera vez que me encontraba a medianoche recorriendo las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda; todo se veía bastante lúgubre. Pasados algunos minutos de recorrido pude sentir esa misma sensación del principio, se supone era la presencia de la carta, debía concentrarme y con la energía que ella emana descifrar su ubicación exacta y si no me equivocaba era específicamente en la escuela… Al llegar, el portón se hallaba cerrado con candado, tuve que saltar por encima de la muralla para pasar al otro lado, allí en lo que sería la entrada se encontraba lo que se suponía era la verdadera identidad de Carrera según Kero, pero esta cambió de forma y tenía la forma de una mujer con dos coletas con lazos verdes… resultó ser la carta Espejo…

_Con que eres la hija de nuestra dueña - Me sonrió la Carta que me transmitía mucha amabilidad y calidez, no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario.

_ ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día? - Indagó Kero que se mantenía volando a la altura de mi cabeza.

_Estuve tras una de las cartas… Ignoraba mis pedidos de regresar… por lo que decidí acompañarla hasta donde fuera con la esperanza que nuestra dueña venga pronto… - Respondió la carta, mostrando preocupación, hasta ella sabía de la condición de mi mamá.

_Hiciste bien… hubiera sido difícil hallar la carta Carrera sin tu ayuda… Como ves Sakura no puede intervenir, tendrá otro hijo y no podemos molestarla de esa manera - Continuó el guardián, mientras que yo permanecí en silencio, ahora que mi mamá estaba embarazada era yo quien debía tomar su lugar como la portadora del báculo mágico - Pero Nadeshko está aquí… esta tarde descubrí que también posee poderes mágicos… lo cual resultará de gran ayuda - No pude evitar sentirme halagada por lo dicho por Kero, amo a mi mamá y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarla.

_ ¿Dónde esta la carta de la Carrera? - Pregunté, con decisión tratando de hacer entender que estaba lista para actuar.

_Esta corriendo sola en la pista de Atletismo - Respondió la Carta del Espejo. Camine algunos metros hasta a llegar hasta ese punto… Allí estaba, lo que para mi fue un gato al principio se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad saltando obstáculos inmutándose al verme, quizás me traducía como una amenaza… Por fortuna, por recomendación de Kero traje a las demás Cartas que sin palabras… quizás por medio del tacto me hicieron entender que me protegerían y servirían tal como lo harían con mi mamá, debo agregar que aquello me reconfortó muchísimo.

_Carrera… Es hora de que regreses a casa - Me dirigí al ser mágico con forma de cuadrúpedo, mirándome con rabia hasta podría decirse con rencor… Aún quería saber cuál fue su motivo para huir del Libro Mágico. La carta empezó a correr hacia mi y no la vi venir, tan así que con una embestida me tiró al suelo sin darme la posibilidad de reaccionar arrastrándome por lo menos a dos metros de donde me encontraba parada.

_Nadeshko usa el conjuro tal como te lo había enseñado… - Me recomendó Kero que se hallaba en compañía de Espejo… Asentí de inmediato

_Llave que guardas los poderes de las Estrellas… - Comencé a recitar el conjuro, adoptando mucha concentración - … Muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros y bríndaselos a Nadeshko… La valiente que aceptó la misión… - Continué, sintiendo como en mis pies ya se hallaba el sello mágico de mi mamá… como envolviéndome en una capa de mucha energía que me obligó a gritar con fuerza - … ¡Libérate! - De ese modo y una vez más, el maravilloso báculo de la Estrella de Sakura Card Captor se hallaba bajo mi mando, inmediatamente para presentar batalla… La carta visto esto, corrió y con gran destreza corriendo escaló las paredes de una de los edificios de la primaria…

_Usa a Salto… Ella te ayudará a llegar hasta ese sitio… - Me recomendó el guardián en forma de muñeco… para que de súbito, saliera de la pequeña cartera que traía conmigo una carta girando sobre su propio eje y con un fulgor rosado, era definitivamente la Carta Salto, ofreciéndose a ser activada…

_De acuerdo… - Dije sonriéndole a la carta, el sello a mis pies y la carta en posición, era todo lo que se requería… - Carta… Ayúdame con tus virtudes… Llévame a alcanzar grandes alturas… - Ordené sin saber con exactitud de donde sacaba las palabras - … Salto… - Accioné y dos pares de alitas aparecieron en los costados de cada uno de mis pies, con un impulso y sin mucha dificultad logré alcanzar la cima de aquel edificio pero no conté con una nueva embestida de la Carta Carrera que me arrastró nuevamente hasta la orilla, por fortuna con ayuda de mis brazos pude detenerme por que o sino caería de una gran altura… Carrera ya adoptó nuevamente velocidad para embestirme y no tenía oportunidad para defenderme, no tuve mejor idea que resignarme y cerrar los ojos…

_¡No lo voy a permitir! - Dijo Kerberos, habiéndose elevado hasta ese lugar, regando un lanza llamas… pero no lo logró, la embestida de Carrera me alcanzó y caí del edificio, era mi fin, no sabía que hacer y solo esperé mi hora de morir… cuando cierro los ojos esperando el impacto de mi cuerpo con el suelo, siento aterrizar en una especie de colchón en pleno aire, al ver tratar de visualizar qué había ocurrido… me percato que el sello de mi madre estaba en el suelo… mi cuerpo flotando por lo menos a un metro del mismo y las cartas girando rodeándome con un fulgor hermoso, me hicieron entender que ellas no permitirían que me pasara nada y se los agradecí en sobremanera; acto seguido una de las cartas se me acercó… era la Carta Vuelo queriendo también entrar en acción, entendí a la perfección sus planes, como siempre no sabía qué me esperaba al accionarla pero todas ellas son amigas de mi mamá y por eso no podía desconfiar de ellas.

_ ¡Vuelo! - Invoqué, y un par de hermosas alas nacieron en mi espalda, de esa manera supe volver a la cima del edificio donde aún se hallaban Kerberos y Carrera, está última rodeando al primero con su velocidad imposibilitando a la reacción del guardián. Tengo que aclarar que luego de activar a Vuelo, una carta más se me presentó y me dijo que era muy probable que con su ayuda resolvería la complicación… - Carrera, basta de travesuras… es hora de volver con las demás… - Me dirigí a esta que al oírme se predisponía nuevamente a escapar, esa fue mi señal para… - … Carta, necesito de tu ayuda… rompe los hilos de las dimensiones… y acerca a mi este ser mágico… - Ordené, era más o menos lo que hizo mamá en esa oportunidad me dijeron… - ¡Aro! - Dije con energía y no sabría explicarles como pero carrera siempre se topaba conmigo sin importar en que dirección corriera, esa era mi oportunidad… - … Usa tus brazos llenas de fuerza y sujeta a la criatura que se halla asustada… Viento… - Ya me sentía toda una profesional… segundos después, vi como esta última carta aprisionó a la verdadera identidad de Carrera, quien presentó resistencia y al tenerla en mis brazos la abracé con fuerza… - Ya… ya… no te haré daño… soy la hija de tu dueña… ¿lo recuerdas?… - Traté de persuadir a la carta, quien con todas sus fuerzas trató de escapar de mis brazos pero luego se amansó, incluso dando algunas lamidas a mi mejilla derecha; luego de esto, la carta se convirtió nuevamente en carta… y flotó hasta aterrizar en mi palma derecha…

_Felicitaciones… Lo haz logrado Nadeshko - Me felicitó Kerberos - … Utilizaste las cartas tal como lo hubiera hecho tu mamá… - Me sonrió, yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo….

_No lo habría logrado si no fuera por las cartas que me aconsejaron cómo y cuál utilizar - Agregué, quienes una vez más me rodearon para practicar alguna especie de baile, esta vez sumándose Carrera, fue algo bastante satisfactorio para mi… - Pero… lo que no entiendo… es que… las cartas se ve aman y aprecian mucho a mi mamá… por qué Carrera quiso escapar y rehusarse a volver a casa… - Expresé mi duda, una que era bastante coherente visto los recientes acontecimientos…

_ Estaba aburrida y confundida - Me dijo la verdadera identidad de Espejo que adoptó la misma imagen de mi mamá cuando era niña, éramos idénticas y ella era muy hermosa, quedé un poco deslumbrada, tan solo imagínense esa escena… - …Amamos y respetamos en sobre manera a tu madre… pero desde que está esperando a ese bebé… compartimos su felicidad pero… no ha podido compartir con nosotras como antes y Carrera es una de las cartas que más desea gozar de libertad y desplegar su energía… habrá pensado que nuestra dueña la dejaba de lado y creyó que escapar sería mejor… pero la convenciste - Me sonrió, era una explicación bastante creíble.

_Entiendo… quieres decir que necesitan… desplegar su magia con libertad porque… - Decía Kerberos, pero Espejo la interrumpió.

_Nos convertiríamos en cartas comunes y corrientes… es por eso que quisiéramos que nuestra dueña volviera a compartir con todas las cartas… pero comprendemos que su condición demanda mucha energía y concentración de su parte… igual que la magia, por lo que lidiar con su embarazo y las cartas sería agotador y perjudicial para ella… - Agregó mi mamá de niña, yo había estado callada pero se me ocurrió una gran idea.

_Qué… tal… si yo… les ayudó a estar libres y practicar con su magia… - Dije con una gran duda, mi mamá y Kerberos me miraron con seriedad, pero luego sonrieron y asintieron.

_Es verdad Nadeshko… tu tienes magia… y demostraste habilidad en el manejo de las cartas… Si las cartas así lo desean podrías suplantar a tu madre durante el tiempo que sea necesario… - Dijo Kerberos con una sonrisa, ambos miramos a las cartas que no dijeron nada solo empezaron a bailar nuevamente a mi alrededor con un fulgor rosa precioso…

_Nos encantaría… Eres la hija de nuestra dueña, además heredaste su magia y su encantadora personalidad… - Me dijo Espejo que adoptó su forma de carta para unirse al festejo de sus pares, yo me sonrojé por el cumplido…

De esa manera todos regresamos a casa, fue una noche maravillosa, ya era la una y media de la madrugada, por suerte era sábado y no tenía escuela… me sentía bastante feliz por la actitud de las cartas hacia mi y más que nada a ver mi mamá en su misma imagen cuando niña, tenía el cabello más corto que ahora…

**FIN FLASH BACK NADESHKO.**

Así fue como pasó todo Diario… fue toda una gran hazaña y todo salió bien, mamá no se enteró y tengo nuevos buenos amigos… te iré contando todo lo que acontezca a partir de ahora con las cartas, Kero y yo. Por petición del guardián vamos a simular que no nos hemos conocido, mucho menos que tengo magia, tan solo para no alterar a mamá, cuando papá llegue de Inglaterra quizás se lo comente; pero…

¡Hah! (3*)… Qué fue ese ruido… Pareció venir del despacho de papá… qué extraño él todavía no regresó a casa… Agarré el bastón de mamá, quizás esta vez si era un ladrón… o lo que es peor… un fantasma, ay… no quiero toparme con ningún espíritu… La llave en forma de Estrella de mamá está en su lugar al igual que las cartas… qué haré… Allí vienen Kero… espero pueda ayudarme ,esperen hay otro muñeco… es decir… otro guardián volando a su lado.

_Kero… escuché un ruido en el despacho de papá… - Le dije con susto.

_Tengo algo importante que decirte… - Me interrumpió Kero - … Tu papá también tiene sus propias cartas mágicas y una de ellas… también ha escapado… - Me dice con sobresaltó…

_Oh, qué tantas aventuras tuvieron mamá y papá en su infancia… - Pregunté, aún no descartando por completo que fuera un fantasma.

_En realidad son cartas diferentes a las de tu mamá… son cartas especiales… - Me aclaró, luego mirando a su costado… - Ella… es la guardiana de las cartas de tu papá… - Me presentó.

_Es un placer conocerte… mi nombre es Snafiara… - Me habló la que esta vez si tenía forma de gatita… - Tienes que ayudarnos… - Me solicitó…

Las explicaciones vendrían para después, tenía mucho que conocer de mis padres que por protegerme me ocultaron mucho de su pasado. Ahora tengo que ayudarlos… Aquí voy de nuevo para cumplir con mi deber de buena hija… todo también por el bien de mi hermanito que está en camino….

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR. REFERENCIAS.**

*Disculpen mi ignorancia, no sé como se le dice a aquel juego del bastón entre las manos de las porristas, tal como lo hacía la card captor.

2* Se acordarán la reacción de Sakura en el primer capítulo, cuando Kero y la dueña de las cartas se conocieron.

3* Recordarán la reacción de Sakura cuando se sorprendía. Ese suspirar

**Espero que les haya gustado… a mi me encantó hacerlo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios que ya saben son muy importantes. Espero que este one shot sirva para que puedan tenerme un poco más de paciencia… voy a tratar de actualizar mis historias en la brevedad posible; espero que podamos leernos muy pronto. Podremos encontrarnos en twitter, facebook y google+, me he vuelto adicto a las redes sociales. Nadeshko Cerezo también se despide de ustedes afectuosamente… Hasta pronto.**

Era un Lunes más, el peor día para intentar levantarse de la cama en invierno, por lo menos particularmente tardó más en hacerlo, es un sufrimiento terrible para mi abandonar mis calientes frazadas. Mamá me hizo el desayuno y al terminar salí yendo para la escuela… mamá se sorprendió al ver sus patines en mis pies, así también como sus protectores y me dio un beso en la frente como despedida…

_Cuídate mucho… - Oí su voz que me despedía a la par que me alejaba, me gustaba mi itinerario, mi camino a mi escuela… seguramente mamá también recorría este mismo trayecto a mi edad… Finalmente llegué a la escuela, allí me esperaba Laira… Verán ella es mi prima y mejor amiga… su nombre es Laira Nakuru Hiragizawa Daidouji, es la hija de mis tíos Eriol y Tomoyo, ella goza de jugar con las emociones de los demás, papá dice que eso sacó de mi tío, como así también gusta de filmarme y sacarme fotografías, costumbre que heredó de mi tía según mamá… será que tía Tomoyo conoce el pasado mágico de mamá?

_Buenos días Laira - Saludé con una sonrisa.

_Ah que amable eres… Buenos días Nadeshko… - Me respondió, capté en ella un comportamiento fuera de lo normal… están bien más anormal de lo acostumbrado… - … Quisiera mostrarte algo… - Me anunció con amabilidad.

_ ¿De qué se trata? - Pregunté, su anuncio tocó mis hilos de curiosidad. Juntas fuimos a la sala de clase. El profesor todavía no había llegado y teníamos tiempo para que Laira me mostrará lo que me había comentado.

_Verás… mamá me compró una cámara de video nueva y la había estado probando - Me dijo luego de sacar su nueva cámara de su mochila, la prendiera y mostrará la última filmación registrada - … Quisiera que me des tu opinión… - Me dijo, mientras que acercaba mi cabeza al dispositivo para ver mejor lo que era… Mi cara quedó pálida, no sabría decirles en realidad de qué color quedó pero… me había filmado con Kero en el cielo… QUE VOY A HACER… (4*)

4* La frase de Sakura al estar preocupada.


End file.
